Talk:Christine Chapel
Later life Is there anything known about her after 2298? For example is she still alive in the time after the dominion war ? :Look up Morgan Primus. ---- AT2 Howell ::Except that nowhere states that Morgan Primus Christine Chapel. If I'm not mistaken, it was Number One from Pike's crew that was suggested to be Morgan Primus. The in-joke with Scott calling her Christine was in reference to the fact that both were played by the same actress. -- Sulfur 14:41, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :Majel Barrett did play number one on Pike's crew. She then played Christine Chapel. Scotty called her Christine. Majel Barret then played Lwaxana Troi. Morgan Primus writes a letter to her "niece" whom she calles 'xana to talk about their daughters. Majel Barret also provided the voice of the computer. Morgan Primus ends up in the computer, and only then does her daughter notice that the computer always sounded rather like her mother. Majel Barrett is Morgan Primus, thus Christine Chapel is Morgan Primus. ---- AT2 Howell ::Er... no. If you want to say that... then you should say that Brunt is Weyoun because they're played by the same actor. -- Sulfur 18:04, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, and he's also that Andorian guy from Enterprise. Peter David keeps putting these connections in for a reason. Christine Chapel is Morgan Primus. Number one may or may not have been Morgan Primus. Morgan Primus sounded just like the computer even before she was in the computer. Morgan Primus is considered an aunt to (most likely) Lwaxana Troi. The only bit i haven't figured out is why riker recognized her. If you still don't believe me, let's ask Peter David. Can we do that? How hard would it be to get Peter and Majel in on this one? ---- AT2 Howell ::Yah, he put in the "Christine" comment as an in-ref to the fact that she plays the various roles. Ditto for the "Xana" mention. At no point does he ever come out and say they're the same. He merely hints that they may be. In addition... don't you think that Spock might have mentioned something back in the TOS days? After all... if Number One and Chapel were the same... might he not find it odd that she was busted down from 2nd in command to... a nurse? In a year? Likely. Peter David's merely having some fun in the universe. There's never a mention that Chapel Number One Morgan Primus whoever else. Never. -- Sulfur 19:51, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::Well, if it was verified that Morgan Primus and Christine Chapel were one and the same, then the pages would have been merged (as Primus and Number One apparently once was). It's all pretty murky and hence we have three pages. Sulfur points out that it seems highly unlikely for Number One and Chapel to be the same, per the Spock thing (but we know from Talos IV, Flint, Cochrane, etc. that he could keep a secret). As of now there are several references tying them, but none definitively: :::* Both Where Sea Meets Sky and "Conflicting Natures" give Number One the surname of "Lefler," the same as Morgan Primus at one time. This of course conflicts with the fact that Primus met Charles Lefler 100 years later. It also conflicts with the other Number One names of "Number One," unpronounceable, Eure-- Robbins, and possibly Timothea Rogers. :::* The Rift provides the fact that Number One was the basis for the Federation computer voice. In Gods Above, people notice that Morgan Primus's voice is eerily similar. :::* Morgan Primus was claimed at some point (not sure the source...) to have served aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] (I assume the original). This could apply to either Chapel or Number One, or even a third unknown person. :::* Montgomery Scott recognizes Primus as "Christine," a crewmate he believed dead. This is practically mentioned in the novel blurb, so it's possible they go into bigger detail than a one-off joke. Again, it must not have been definitive, since the pages aren't merged. :::* Morgan is the aunt of a Xana. This is an odd statement for two reasons: ::::# Morgan is several centuries old. I think it's established that all her siblings are dead, and she likely could not have kept track of all her "closest" relatives (after several centuries, most people are partly related to you, per the whole "Charlemagne" theory). ::::# If it's Lwaxana Troi, and she's somehow related to Morgan (has to be a direct line though, mother, grandmother, etc.), then "Xana" would have to be part-Human (making Deanna more human), something not hinted at in any other works. ::: Scott's statement is the closest connection, but author's intent does play a part. I don't think David meant to definitively connect the two characters (I haven't read Renaissance, I could be wrong), as it does spoil the fun. ::: The Later career should be expanded, with the possible Morgan Primus info laid out on this page. There has to be some sources (maybe Shatnerverse?) that mention Chapel in some 24th century capacity. She was played by Majel Barrett after all.--Tim Thomason 21:47, 29 October 2007 (UTC) You sir are right on the money! The only thing your well organized statement lacked was the few details from the letter to " 'xana " (note the apostrophe). Morgan refers to herself as 'xana's "'Aunt'" (note even more apostrophes). 'Xana is a nick name, and "aunt" is an assumed title, not a real relation. But again, excellent statement! ---- AT2 Howell :::::It is now official. Peter David says, "Christine Chapel is not Morgan Primus." :::Awesome. Thanks for the info, AT2 Howell.--Tim Thomason 00:44, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Birth year We have two sources, one is a video game, the other is a novel. Is there a reason we are favoring the video game? AT2Howell 14:10, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :The video game source is the only specific source. The novel "Planet of Judgment" only presented an estimation of Chapel's age (that she was 10 years younger than another character who was four years younger than a third character whose age was known)... the danger of assuming complete mathematical accuracy when someone say "they're ten years older than me" is the fallacy here - obviously there is a margin of error. The same as sitting down to do the math when someone says "young enough to be your daughter" - it's a figure of speech that doesn't always bear true. -- Captain MKB 19:32, October 26, 2011 (UTC)